As a conventional connector, a push-pull connector described in Patent Document 1, for example, is known.
The push-pull connector includes a male connector and a female connector, wherein levers extending toward directions in which the male connector and the female connector are connected are respectively provided on the male connector and the female connector, either one of the levers is formed to be a flexible arm, either one of the levers is formed with a lock claw and a second claw, the other one of the levers is formed with a lock hole with which the lock claw engages, and a lock-releasing ring for pressing the second claw toward the center is loosely fit to the outer side of the male connector and the female connector so as to allow it to slide in a longitudinal direction.
To connect the connector, the male connector and the female connector are made to approach each other so that the lock claw on one of the levers engages with the lock hole of the other lever, which leads the locking of the connection of the connector. To release the connector, the lock-releasing ring is slid to push the second claw so as to release the engagement between the lock claw and the lock hole. Under this condition, the male and female connectors are pulled in directions opposite to connecting directions, whereby the connection can be released.
The connector is secured to the cable as follows. That is, rubber tubes are fitted on the outer surfaces of the connection parts of the cables, and a plurality of claws are formed by comb-shaped notches on the outer ends of tubular bodies provided on the ends of the male connector and the female connector. When cap nuts are screwed on the tubular body of the male connector and the female connector respectively, the plurality of claws bend inwardly so as to bite into the outer surfaces of the rubber tubes, whereby the cables can be coupled to the male connector and the female connector strongly enough to prevent the cables from being disconnected therefrom as well as water-tightly.